


The Problem of Leisure: What to Do for Pleasure

by michaelhollickfanpage (wentasre)



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't Try This At Home, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Gunplay, Guns, LGBTQ Character, Male Solo, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Niko Bellic, Vaginal Fingering, actually come to think about it this does have some kind of plot, niko jerks off with a glock that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentasre/pseuds/michaelhollickfanpage
Summary: When Little Jacob let Niko keep the handgun he gave him the other day, he did not consider in the slightest the unorthodox uses someone could find for it. Besides, what would an unusual way of using a deadly weapon even be in the first place?...Niko has got one answer for that.[title taken from the song Natural's Not in It by Gang of Four]
Relationships: Implied Niko Bellic/Karen Daniels | Michelle, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	The Problem of Leisure: What to Do for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one day i'm literally insane

It has been a few weeks since Niko first arrived in Liberty City. Right off the boat he kept meeting new people, who would all end up asking him for favors eventually.

Little Jacob was one of them. What at first seemed like a simple lift from point A to point B quickly turned into a shootout in some dark alley the meeting went wrong. It was not hard for Niko to kill those rebellious Yardies and he also got to keep the pistol from it.

Nothing special; a Glock 17 with plenty of ammo for a beginning firearm. Niko's first gun after moving to America. Despite all the bad things he had done in the past, he actually deeply missed holding a cold handgun in his hands and fiddling around with its parts. Maybe it was all conditioned into his way of thinking by the environment he had spent the last years in, everyone around him had some relations to weapons.

The day after the incident on Dillon Street, Niko was all alone in his cousin's apartment in Hove Beach. Roman had left for the night under the guise of 'taking Mallorie on a nice date'; which was obviously nothing but code for him getting laid that night.

This gave Niko plenty of time to cater to his own needs. He locked the door of the apartment and swiftly stripped of all his clothes. He was quite horny at the moment, having not touched himself in a while. Dealing with it while his cousin is sleeping right next to him was never a good idea. Sure, he had Michelle, whom he could always call up for a date, but was it worth it? That girl always gave off some weird vibes, she was almost invasive. And the sex was painfully average, too. He desperately needed some more me-time.

He walked up to the TV and shuffled through a pile of cassettes in a wicker basket. Roman's porno collection, good old heterosexual pornography of all flavors. He picked out a tape from the bunch and inserted it into the player under the TV. He turned it on and sat back onto the armchair to enjoy the show.

The film was the classic scenario of conventionally attractive woman getting pounded by a well-endowed muscular man. Niko really liked what he was watching, even if he had to squint his eyes a little due to the small size of the screen and the distance. The close-ups on the couple's genitals felt a little gross, but that simply added to everything. He really wished he somehow took part into their fun as well, no matter how fabricated it would have been in reality.

Niko started slowly palming between his legs along with the actors. It felt good to be finally pleasuring himself. As he picked up speed and the pressure started growing, he scoped around the room, humming faintly and listening to the loud noises of vigorous fucking coming from the TV. Part of him wanted to spice things up and do more than just finger himself, but he did not have anything to use for that purpose…

He eyed his leather jacket thrown onto the other armchair next to the sofa-bed. At first he hesitated to get up and inspect the jacket, but what was there to lose from doing so? He got himself rather close to orgasm and then waited for the current scene playing on the TV to end, so he could turn it off. The apartment was left into complete silence once again.

He picked up the jacket and searched the heavier pocket. His Glock. He held it tight and stared at it deeply, dropping the jacket. Maybe he could use it somehow. Something like this might sound outrageous to an outsider, but for him it was nothing new. He would be lying if he were to say he had never used a firearm to masturbate with before. This happened mostly when he truly had no other means of sexual gratification available and it was more fun that he ever wanted to admit.

If he wanted to fuck himself with a handgun, he had to first make sure it was safe to be freely handled. He released the magazine and placed it next to the lamp sitting on the nightstand next to him. Next he pulled the slide and ejected the cartridge that was already loaded in. Had he not done that, he could have met himself with a very bad fate and painful death. After the gun was relatively safe, he shot blankly pointing toward one of the windows several times. Attracting some unwanted police attention was always better than having a bullet shoot straight into your guts. He could now do anything he wished with the weapon without risking his own life.

The pistol was way lighter now, but it was still too cold to use. After grabbing the bottle of lube stashed into one of the dresser drawers, he lied down onto the bed, both hands occupied. He tucked the gun under the pillow and rested his head on top of it. He popped the bottle and squirted out some of the lube onto his crotch and returned his hand there. Preparing himself a little, stroking his dick once again and sliding a middle finger inside, wiggling it around steadily, all while waiting for the object of interest to warm up.

Soon, he added his ring finger in, going at a reasonable speed, stretching himself rather good. Once again he felt like almost coming right when he pulled out. All this unintentional edging got Niko even more hot and bothered than he already was. Pulling the Glock from beneath him, he locked the slide in place and picked up the bottle of lube one more time. He got it between his legs and gently brushed around with the muzzle. It was perfect, and the lube also made it feel good.

He kept doing that until he felt fed up and ready to just shove it inside. He squeezed plenty of lube onto the gun, making sure to not have any get down the barrel. Maybe that did not even matter, given the current situation. He put the bottle next to the magazine onto the end table and he was ready to begin.

He took a firm grip on the handle and teased around the entrance. Once he felt comfortable enough, he slipped the barrel in with surprising ease, making him groan softly. He began moving it in and out, first at a slow pace and gaining more speed as he went. He also made sure to twist the gun inside from time to time, the rectangular shape of the Glock was surprisingly useful in that manner.

He angled the handgun with the grip pointing to his head and started stimulating himself some more. His free hand also found itself a good use; Niko used it to stroke his dick in rhythm with the other hand. This all got him panting and moaning in pleasure, wanting more.

His hand movements were confident and he made sure to keep on pounding into that really sensitive spot inside of him. As he felt close, his groans got slightly more desperate, he really wanted to just come already. And that did not take long.

"Oh… _Bože_!"

Some moments later, he felt all that sweet pressure release. His walls were tightening nicely onto the barrel of the gun and it took a while for the waves of the orgasm to fade away. He kept on breathing heavily until he felt himself calm down completely. Now he really needed a strong orgasm like this. It beat Michelle by a long run.

After a few seconds, he pulled the Glock out with a quick motion and held it above himself. Niko grimaced at the sight, it was pretty gross seeing it covered up in lube like that. He sat up and straightened his back, contemplating what had just happened. He got off using a deadly weapon, something he honestly missed. In his personal defense, it felt good. No wonder why he would ever do it more than once!

He stood up lazily, still holding the firearm, then he headed to the bathroom to clean and dry the pistol off. He hoped this adventure would not affect its performance in regular usage. Once done, he returned it to the nightstand, without reinserting the magazine.

He placed the bottle of lube back where he took it from and tidied up a little in the apartment. He picked up all his clothes, folded them neatly and placed them in another dresser drawer, where he had some few other pieces of clothing and various personal belongings stored. He made sure to also put his boxers on, so his cousin would not have to find him completely naked in the morning.

Niko ejected the cassette and put it back into the stash with the others, pretending to have not touched it at all. Roman would have not minded in the slightest his cousin using the collection to his own good, but this thought always brought some shame into Niko.

He hopped onto the sofa-bed and spread to make himself comfortable. He had to sleep now, the masturbation actually tired him a little. He glanced at the gun one more time before keeping his eyes onto the ceiling. Before drifting off to sleep, he could not help but wonder how the people that knew him would react at him going such weird lengths just to find pleasure. Why would someone need to know that in the first place, Niko was not that close to anyone in the city yet.

**Author's Note:**

> glock... more like COCK!!


End file.
